vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Fell
Logan Fell was a news reporter at WPKW9 in Mystic Falls. He is Jenna's ex-boyfriend and cheated on her with a woman named Monica, prompting Jenna to leave Mystic Falls. This character is a member of the Fell Family. Season One Logan ran into Jenna at the Founders' party he tried to rekindle their relationship. He liked her a little, but he mostly used her to get Johnathan Gilbert's watch for the Founder's Council. Logan was also involved in the vampire hunt with Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood. Using the Gilbert family pocket watch, he tracked the Salvatore brothers after Damon's massacre in the old graveyard. When he found Stefan he shot him with wooden bullets and prepared to stake him before being murdered by Damon. His blood was also the last component in Vicki Donovan's transformation, completing the change from human to vampire. In "The Turning Point" it is revealed that after having been killed by Damon he was brought back and turned by Anna in her persuit to free her mother from the tomb. In "History Repeating" Logan appears at the Gilbert's House and asked Jenna to be invited in with the likely intent to either kill her or concievably turn her. She's dating Alaric Saltzman now, and refuses. He murdered a lot of people as a vampire including a whole hotel staff and some guests that stayed there. Damon using the power of mesmerism, Caroline to use the Gilbert Compass to find him. She does but then Logan kidnaps Caroline. Believing that Forbes had betrayed him by covering up his death, Fell told Sheriff Forbes that he was going to have revenge by turning her daughter Caroline into a vampire. Logan was storing the people he killed including the staff of an entire small hotel, in his old family warehouse where he also stayed. However, he left one in plain sight as he had enough of staying in the shadows. When Damon showed up at the warehouse to investigate He ambushed and tortured Damon to know how he could walk in the daylight. However Damon is able to regain the upper hand when Stefan shows up. Caroline is saved by Damon and Stefan and, while Stefan brought her back to the safety of her house (he also erased her memories). Damon threatened Fell and was about to kill him when Fell told him that he could help in his final goal, claiming that he knew how to break the spell that held Katherine and the 27 other vampires inside the tomb so Damon feigned not being strong enough to stop him. Before he gets to tell Damon this information, he was staked by Alaric. Relative Powers He of course has all the powers and weakness of a vampire. Like most new fully turned vampires they are drunk with their new found powers with them coursing through them feeling that they will burst. Feeling invincible but inexperience he was quite new being turned by Anna in the Fall of 2009; he was on the low end of the spectrum in power. Attitudes toward humans His new found power lead to having the typical resulting arrogance against humans and even other vampires, but particularly humans. His bloodlust was also a new found sensation that was hard to control. Indeed in his case he not only did not try to control his bloodlust but reveled in it, killing not only for food but for the sheer pleasure of it, seeing humans only as prey not being able to get killing and blood out of his mind. He likely tried to turn Jenna but was unsuccessful because he couldn't enter what used to be his house after she wisely turned down his wish to enter. His murdering the staff of a hotel along with at least some guest showed a greater disregard for human life than Damon or even Isobel does. Nor did he have any regard that his killing spree could endanger other vampires by alerting the mortals. Only his being killed by Alaric stopped his unrestrained rampage. His relatively brief existence as a vampire and perhaps a particularly vicious one is ironic. As a human he was a member of the anti vampiric Founder's Council and hunted vampires with the belief that all vampires were to be feared and exterminated for the very reason his existence as one demonstrated; a unrestrained, insatiable evil that knew no bounds in killing. Gallery LoganFellDead.png|Logan when he first dies LoganDead.png|His second death as a vampire Appearances ;Season 1 * Family Ties * You're Undead to Me * Lost Girls * History Repeating * The Turning Point Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Fell Family